The present invention generally relates to a microbubble and drug mixing device, and, more specifically, to a portable mixing device for the purpose of mixing microbubble and drug in a field application before administration to a patient.
Microbubbles are widely applied in drugs delivery. However, since microbubbles are fragile, it is not easy to maintain integrity of microbubbles during storage, shipment, deployment, mixing, and final usage. Therefore, it is a major challenge to maintain integrity of microbubbles in field applications that include, for example, emergency response, military application, or rural clinic usage. Another challenge is that there may be neither enough time to measure individual components before mixing nor skilled user on the spot, who is able to make drug mix quickly available in emergency applications. Moreover, prior attempts to mix microbubble and drug, which are mostly dedicated electronic mixing machines, may be impractical for field applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a new mixing device for mixing microbubble and drug in a field application.